body
by 3z
Summary: A collection of body parts that the students of Kisaragi Academy own. many pairings and huge gore warning goodbye
1. take my eyes, take them aside

i_ basically ripped off the song **body by mother mother** (search it up yo! it good) so this will be a few drabbles with absolutely no plot. Also gore, So much of that_

* * *

"Stop looking at me, it's nerve-wracking." She playfully nudges him with her shoulder, thumb pressing against the print of the script. Morishige chuckles.

"Sorry, Suzume; I can't help myself." A low drawl comes from him. Morishige purrs and Mayu nervously crosses her legs, pleats of her skirt delicately draping over her legs.

"Okay, I'm serious. Hush." She brings a finger to his lips, reddened and dry as they were. Morishige is silent, not even moving an inch. He nods and lays back on the bench, resting his arms in his head. They were waiting for the bus, running late as usual. The brunette sighs, rubbing her eyes as she reviews the content over and over.

After a few minutes, Mayu turns to Sakutaro, still looking at the script intently. Her green eyes never leave the words, and she says to him, "Love is infinite." The glint in his glasses seems to fast, whirling his head around to face her. His nails dig into the fabric of his pants, toes curling in his socks. He digs through his memory to find the line, the response to the love of his life.

"It comes in waves," he wavers, swallowing. "My sight may be my beating heart, quickening as I spot you."

"Do you taste me? Smell, touch, hear? The lingering scent of my perfume, the feeling of my hands brushing your arm… my voice," She cracks at the end, getting into the act. Morishige is beet red, flushed down to the neck. She's close to his ear, lips touching the shell. "Whispering delicate sorrows."

The bus arrives, doors creaking open. The brunette smiles and gets on, piece of hair that's tied bouncing with her step. Sakutaro rubs the back of his neck and steps in the vehicle, speeding away in the gentle rain.

* * *

"_Stop looking at me_…" The text says, blinking repeatedly. It flashes, white text on black, then inverting into normal colors. The spectacled boy sputters, furrowing his brows and snapping another picture of the gruesome scene. Blood was smeared onto the walls, dripping down were possibly the remnants of the stomach's contents. The sight of intensities were beautiful to green eyes, always watching.

He blinks. Someone's calling him, unlisted number continuously flashing. Was there even a signal? The melody repeats, sound lingering in his ears.

"Shig. Please stop." The voice, so familiar to his ears. Too familiar.

Morishige screams, throat being torn out and nails digging into his scalp. His hair, in stray locks, droop to his face. Tears are pouring out of his puffy eyes, white knuckles banging onto the windows. He smashes his head against the wall, blood trailing down his forehead and running past his cheek.


	2. take my face, and desecrate

_i came up with this pairing during school dont look at me_

* * *

The shape of his jaw feels delicate in her hands, fingers tracing where the neck meets up to the head. They were in the nurse's office, hidden by the curtains. Morishige lets out a breath, closing his eyes. "I'm worthless."

Naomi furrows her brows, rubbing her thumb against his bruised cheek. Most of his torso feels numb, being hit so much. "Don't say stuff like that. Otherwise I'll—"

"What? _Hit me_?" He interrupts, snapping. Naomi winces, feeling him tense up under her touch. She soothingly pats his shoulder, holding his hand. He gives an airy laugh, stomach trembling.

"You shouldn't waste your time with me. Don't you have Shinohara or Mochida to hang out with?" He looks up at her, eyes starting to water and voice scratchy.

"Of course not…! Especially not Satoshi, of all people." Trailing off, she looks down, face and ears turning a shade of pink. Why was she being embarrassed, now of all moments?

The blue haired boy grunts, turning to his side, facing the brunette. He pouts, touching Naomi's thigh. Somehow this gesture was accepted. "I want you to slap me." She gives him a questioning look and leans on top of him.

"Spit on me." Her hand smacks against his cheek, causing him to shudder involuntarily. Morishige's glasses almost fall to the floor, slipping down the bridge of his nose. They crash down onto the floor anyway, green eyes shooting up to focus on her hand. His face stings, cheek beginning to redden. Naomi chews on her lip.

The brunette smacks the other cheek, ripples being sent down the blue haired boy's spine. Teeth clenching, he sits up, leaning against the wall. Staining the collar of his shirt with saliva, she sobs. His gakuran soaks up her wet tears, numbingly hearing her broken gasps of air. "Yo-you're disgusting," she wheezes, head buried into his chest. The scent of roses overrule his sensitive nostrils, corners of his mouth satisfyingly raising.

Miss Yui steps into the room worriedly, heels clicking against the tiled floor. "Nakashima? Morishige? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Give us a few minutes." Morishige says, dully staring at the curtain. Miss Yui nods and walks out, informing the other students from classroom 2-9 that everything is alright.

It hurts, but in a good way. The pain tingling all over his body will fade eventually, along with the memory.


	3. my arms and legs, they get in the way

**caNNIBALISM!is involved (and Death..)!… OHH Y God.. also pairing is satoshi/yoshiki.. also body worship..,I need to put this as m but**

**also! this is very Very consensual though i have no tolerance for non/dub con,**

* * *

He rolls his blue eyes, snickering and cheekily kissing his hand. His thumb presses against Satoshi's palm, nibbling on the flesh on his forearm. "Hey, Mochida… you sure you wanna do this?" The brunette hesitantly nods, completely doozy and out of his mind. People were dying, slipping beneath the cracks. Eyes fluttering shut, Satoshi covers his eyes with the back of his hand, lower lip quivering.

Yoshiki sighs, nose brushing against his wrist and looking at the pulsing veins appearing beneath frail skin. Satoshi coughs and tightly grabs his shoulder, back slamming against the crumbling wall and slipping down. Yoshiki rolls up his sleeves for him, the amount of folds and wrinkles that it had were forgettable. Satoshi's vision scintillates from his eyelids, flashing colors emitting as the bleached blonde digs his nails in the wooden floorboards and teeth piercing through the skin on his arm.

Wincing, Satoshi covers his own mouth and can't help but look at the area where Yoshiki bit. He's moving down to his lower body now, nuzzling into the fabric of his shirt and feeling the pressure in his chest. He rubs his palms against Satoshi's thighs, feeling the frantic friction. His arm fucking burns, words cluttered up in his throat and Yoshiki gives him a worried look, pained. He's beautiful under the dim light, just barely illuminating the premise and flickering, mildly swinging from side to side. Satoshi chokes, cheeks and rest of the body heating up.

"Damn, Mochida—I… I'm so sorry." Yoshiki mutters, stopping when his hands meet Satoshi's knees, elbows shaking. The brunette squirms, trying to stay quiet about his arm. His toes curl, teeth clenching and frustrated, he slams his fist against the wall. Yuka and Ayumi better not have heard that.

Yoshiki gives him his final kisses, one for each and every minute this lasted. The last one was on his lips, cupping his cheeks together and the blue eyed boy cringes, standing up and being greeted by worried eyes. Two pairs of dark blue eyes stare at him, a small figure walking up towards him and another smaller one shaking. The smaller one hiccups.

"M-mo-monster…!"


	4. and take my hands, they'll understand

The girl's voice rattled her head, neck cracking to an angle that would probably be stuck there forever. Touching the back of her hands, her cold fingertips reaches the base of her dry knuckles. Naomi looks down at the girl, shivering. Her tattered red dress flows with her walk. The brunette feels eyes on her, hiding in the depths of the shadows. She circles around her, feet creaking against the floorboards. "You… you're Nakashima…?" She questions, strands of bunched up hair covering her dully black eyes. Her voice is soft, still familiar to a child's. Naomi hesitantly nods, not daring to look at the girl as she's behind her.

Taking her hand in one fluid swoop, the pale girl isn't looking at Naomi. "Take me." She orders, pulling her arm. Naomi blinks and looks down at the girl. There's an aura coming from her, deeply dark but a bit of desperation. A faint, blue glow emits from her, sending chills up Naomi's spine. She blinks when the girl points upstairs, squeezing Naomi's hand.

The brunette nods, slowly walking to the entrance of the stairway. The black haired girl patiently walks with her, not making a sound. Naomi bites her lip. "Who are you…?"

She doesn't respond until they're mid way up the stairs, and she stops. "Shinozaki." Naomi swallows. She feels anxious, and she exactly knows why. "I've heard that there's another one… who shares the same name." Shinozaki says, brushing the strands of hair out of her face. Naomi ignores it and continues up the steps, still holding her hand. The little girl idly hums, swaying her dress from side to side. They reach upstairs, and Shinozaki points to the infirmary, finger shaky.

Naomi lets go of her hand and places it on her back, to which she has no response to. Shinozaki touches the doorknob of the nurse's office, but lets it go and turns to face the brunette. Looking up at her, she grabs both of her hands and her eyes trace the lines of her palms, watching how her fingers curl and stiffen. Naomi just stares, feeling her hand wrap around her fist.

Entering the infirmary, she shuts the door and finds a pair of scissors, making a few snips in the air. She carves two words into the floor, and peeks her head from the door quietly. Naomi is still standing there, confused and lost. Opening the door, to reveal the whole room, Shinozaki gestures towards the ground. When the brunette was finished reading it, the girl with the red dress was out of her sight.

_'thank you.'_

* * *

**uhh this kinda ended up bein weirdly fluffy but what u just read was sachiko wanting to hold naomis hand (the warmth reminds her of mom i guess,? thts up to speculation) and naomi does it but doesnt kno that its the girl with the red dress hahah**


	5. take my heart, pull it apart

**this is so short and the last update has been so long this wasnt worth it at all...pairing is ayumi/mayu? kinda nsfw at the end but prolly not enough to change the rating (if it concerns u hmu! ill change it in a jiffy) **

**tbh the world needs more femslash. i am here to deliver by car or writing**

* * *

The constant pounding of her own heart throbs in Ayumi's chest. Mayu traces her collarbones with her thumb, looking up at her with bright, eager eyes. Ayumi couldn't help but give in. She groans, choking back on giving Mayu her all.

The corner's of the brunette's mouth curve upward, teeth presented. Ayumi chews on her lower lip, breath leaving her as Mayu slides the blue haired girl out of her outer wear, neatly folding them and leaving them on the floor. The brunette touches the blue haired girl's shoulder, patting it. "I know you like Mochida and Kishinuma. That's fine." Ayumi laughs at this, leaning against Mayu's shoulder.

"Not really. Boys are gross." she says, and Mayu nods, agreeing.

"Don't you like Morishige as well?" the class representative questions, and the brunette shrugs in response, hair bouncing.

She kisses Ayumi's cheek, hand placed on top of her chest. The brunette can feel the thump-thump-thump from the blue haired girl, frantic and rapid. Ayumi swallows, trying to even out her breathing. "Even yourself out first," Mayu says, palms rubbing her thighs. The brunette spreads her legs apart. The only thing Ayumi could see is the ceiling, wanting to look down at Mayu.

The pounding of her heart is the only thing Ayumi could hear when Mayu's head starts to bob up and down, heartily sucking on skin and inserting a finger inside Ayumi, slightly curving it to a degree.


	6. take my brain, or what remains

[rips off shirt to only reveal a tattoo tht says 'im trash] hi. th pairing is morishige/yoshiki (sorta questionable)

big involvement w/ necrophilia. im sorry i really, really am

* * *

His fingers dive into the spilled contents of inside his skull, blood smeared all over the floor. A nauseating feeling wafts over him, contents of his stomach bubbling up inside him. It's a thrill. Morishige snaps a picture, grinding against his hand. His lips are caught between teeth and fingers fiddling with the button and zipper of his pants. He sighs, stroking Kishinuma's cheek with the back of his hand, leaving a streak mark of blood. He gulps, eyes traveling all over his fragile body. He runs a tongue over his lips, shifting his position so that he would get a better look.

Beautiful. A work of art. His blue eyes travel to the axe placed next to the bleached blonde's body, metal blade stained with guts. He takes a picture of the weapon as well. Maybe two. He could look at that for hours. His hand is a paintbrush, and Kishinuma's gorgeous body is the canvas. It's concealed by articles of clothing, shirt riding up his stomach and hair in a million different directions. His cheeks are hollow, blue eyes open. Morishige closes them with the gentlest of touches, fingertips lightly brushing over his eyelashes.

Morishige doesn't dare to harm his corpse. It's light, feathery touches that ghosts over Kishinuma's hand and neck. He shivers, noticing a shadow looming over him.

Shinozaki is found standing behind him, chin raised in the air and arms crossed in front of her chest. "Morishige… what are you doing?" The blue haired boy tenses up, flipping his cellphone shut and wiping off the blood against his dark uniform. Hopefully she won't notice.

"Examining." he attempts to prod at Kishinuma's skull, brittle bone slightly splintering. God, no. Not when this elegant masterpiece is being torn to shreds. Morishige slightly salivaties, causing him to quickly swallow in hopes that the blue haired girl didn't see his desperate, longing gaze. Shinozaki is seen cringing from the corner of his eye. "It's a pity for whatever happened to them." he remarks, adjusting his glasses. No matter how much light there is, the frames would always have a bit of a glint to them.

Shinozaki has no clue who it is. His black uniform is ripped to shreds, cuts, bruises, and scrapes located all over the surface of pale skin. The blood begins to dry and his guts start to shrivel. Morishige wriggles his toes in his shoes, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose once more. Trying to even out his own breathing, his lower lip quivers.

She eyes him him suspiciously, a hurt look contorted within her face. Their lips remain closed after this encounter. She wonders aloud where in the world Mochida and Kishinuma could be. Morishige has no response, still fidgety.


End file.
